


Don't be afraid to say no

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Emma and Regina movie night and Regina doesn't really feel like having sex but thinks she sould be, Emma wants to - but Emma notices and then they cuddle'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be afraid to say no

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of rape.
> 
> But it's mostly fluff.

„What aboutsome movie tonight?“ Emma looked up at Regina from the other side of the table.

“That sounds good. I’m too tired for anything. Do you have some particular movie on your mind?” Regina smiled and finished her dinner.

“Yeah, I was thinking we could watch Elena Undone?”

“Is that another stupid comedy?” Regina snorted at that thought.

“No. It’s romance and drama.” The blonde decided to ignore the way Regina talked to her. Nothing unusual when it came to movies, after all.

“Alright then,” she sighed and picked up the plates from the table.

“Can we watch in the bedroom?” Emma followed her and started to clean the kitchen counter.

“Why?” The look on Regina’s face told more than that one word.

“It’s not porn, I promise. Although there might be some scenes Henry doesn’t have to see. And I want to cuddle with you without being afraid that Henry might come downstairs when my hand is somewhere he shouldn’t see it.” Emma smirked and kissed Regina on her cheek.

“Fine.”

Henry actually disappeared in his room right after he finished his dinner, hurrying to talk to his friends online.

Both women cleaned the dishes quickly and went upstairs. They stopped by at Henry’s room.

“Henry? If you need anything, we’re in our bedroom watching a movie.” Regina poked her head into the room.

“What would I need, mom?”? He didn’t even bother to turn away from his computer but they could “hear” the eyeroll.

“Good night, kid,” Emma chuckled at her son’s response and pulled the brunette’s hand. “Come on, he doesn’t need us.”

The blonde put on the movie and then tucked herself under the blanket Regina was already in.

After couple of minutes, the brunette leaned on the blonde and rested her head on her shoulder.

“When was the last time we watched a movie like this?”

“I don’t know,” Emma answered and turned to put a kiss into her hair. She reached out to Regina’s hand and interweaved their fingers. “But it’s nice.”

“It is,” Regina smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde.

They were watching in silence, Regina being too tired to comment on the expectance of some scene and Emma being too interested in placing kisses wherever she could reach from time to time.

But after some sexy scenes on the screen Emma just turned Regina’s head gently and placed the kiss on her lips. The brunette let herself to be kissed while Emma begged for entrance with her tongue, licking the red lips and teasing them with her teeth. Regina kissed her back and bit Emma’s bottom lip, then she pulled away.

“I’m watching a movie,” she said with her eyebrow raised pointedly and turned to the TV again.

Emma just sighed and paid attention to the two women again. Regina did this quite often, almost every time they were watching something and Emma couldn’t keep her hands off of her.

Which was this case as well. Emma snuggled to Regina and hugged her under the blanket, drawing circles on her arm first and then she moved to her stomach. She started with small ones alternating with bigger ones, teasing lower and lower. Sometimes she slipped her finger under the brunette’s T-shirt, tickling the bare skin.

Regina ignored everything, paying attention to the screen. She shivered couple times when the touch was too light on her bare skin and it tickled. But that was it, nothing more.

Soon there were the ending subtitles and Emma turned all her focus to Regina.

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” she smiled and kissed the brunette. Regina smiled into the kiss and hugged Emma. She really was tired and the only thing she wanted was to cuddle under the blanket, hug the blonde or let the blonde hug her and sleep.

But Emma seemed to have different plans. She already tangled their legs and was half lying on the brunette’s body, leaning on her left elbow and letting her right hand wander on the smooth olive skin.

No doubts about where this was going to. Emma’s hand has already found Regina’s boob under her shirt and started to play with it.

Regina arched into the touch but caught the pale hand and pulled it out of there. She found Emma’s fingers and interweaved them. It worked for a while until Emma covered her body with hers and freed her hand, letting it explore Regina’s body.

They didn’t break the kiss, not until the pale hand reached Regina’s inner thigh and caressed the exposed skin, climbing up slowly.

“Emma, wait…” Regina moved away from Emma’s lips.

“What is it, beautiful?” The blonde smiled and caressed her forehead with two fingers.

Regina stared into the green eyes for a while, being silent, just watching the woman she loved and considered her next words.

“Nothing.” She finally moved her eyes and looked away.

“Okay then,” the blonde smiled and started to place wet kisses on Regina’s neck. Regina turned her head to the other side, to make more space for all the bites and lips. She wanted to enjoy it, she really did. But she wasn’t really in the mood so she was just lying there, spread on the big bed.

Emma let her hand go free again. She played with the waistband for a while but that didn’t last very long. She sneaked inside and quickly found Regina’s folds. She ran her fingers through them, wanting to find her entrance and tease her.

But she stopped suddenly.

She didn’t find there what she had expected to.

“Regina? Honey, are you okay?” She pulled her hand out of Regina’s panties and sat up to see her wife’s face.

“Yes, why?” Regina cleared her throat.

“Because you don’t enjoy it.” Emma’s voice was confused and worried.

“I do enjoy it.” Regina tried to protest, avoiding the blonde’s eyes.

“Regina… if you would be really enjoying it, you would be at least wet now, if not soaking. And you’re not…”

Regina didn’t say a word, she pulled the blanket more over her and tried to push herself deeper into the pillows.

“Why didn’t you say anything if you didn’t want to have sex?” Her voice was sad, maybe hurt. Hurt because she forced Regina into something she didn’t want to and that thought hurt her more that she would have ever thought.

“Because you wanted it…” The voice was hardly audible. She felt embarrassed because she didn’t want to have sex and because she got caught.

“Regina, baby, listen to me, okay? It doesn’t matter if I wanted it. You didn’t and that’s important. I don’t want to force you into anything, especially not sex. I couldn’t forgive myself, It would feel like…” She stopped, realising what she was about to say.

“Rape?” Regina finally looked at her. Her face was showing pain, pain from all the memories that came back now.

“I would never….” Emma’s heart clenched and her eyes were full of tears. It was a whisper, she couldn’t talk only thinking about this.

“I know.” Regina tried to smile at her.

“I’m so sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean to bring this up,” the tears were running down her face when she slid under the blanket as well and pulled the brunette on her chest, hugging her as tight as she could and not hurt her. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you into something you don’t want to do. So please, please, just tell me, okay? There’s nothing bad about it, there’s nothing wrong with saying no. You are safe with me and I want you to feel safe. I won’t judge you, ever, I want to protect you. I’m so sorry… Promise me that if I do something you’re uncomfortable with, you will tell me? Please…” Emma was holding onto Regina like her life would depend on it, hot tears running down her face, placing kissing into the brown hair.

She felt terribly. She cursed herself for not paying more attention and for bringing up this topic.

There was silence for a while. Nothing was happening. Emma almost hold her breath, she didn’t want to miss a word.

And then she felt the nod. Regina nodded, slowly, carefully.

“I promise.” And then she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s body, relaxing into her caresses.

“I love you and I’m always going to do everything to make you feel safe.”

“I love you too.” Regina confirmed her words with a kiss placed on Emma’s chest and then she pressed herself against the other woman again and allowed herself to close her eyes.


End file.
